Red And Blue
by AntRome7
Summary: A book of stories around Oswald and Mickey.
1. Please Don't Go

**Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit belong to the Walt Disney Company.**

**Please Don't Go**

**~Mickey~**

"Please Ozzie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I apologized as I held my big brother close.

"M-Mickey I can't, I'm sorry too but I can't stay." Oswald says his own apology to me and I hold him even tighter.

"Please don't go, please don't go! I'll do anything Oswald! I'll do anything if it lets you stay!" I tell him.

Oswald grabbed both my hands and pulled me up to my knees and kisses my forehead then my nose. I get closer and Oswald wraps his arms around me protectively around me.

"I can't let you do that Mick, you're more important for the company than m-"

"You're more important to me than the company!" I shout, nearly scream it out.

Oswald looks at me with wide eyes and I know that I've screwed everything up. My brother, my big brother was going to leave me again and it was because I couldn't get him more appearances on t.v. I'm ready to watch Oswald walk out my door, but Oswald stays put and moves my head under his.

"Oswald?" I ask.

"I'm staying Mickey, I'm staying little brother." Oswald tells me.

My eyes tear up even more and I tackle Oswald and he lands on the floor. He giggles in response of me snuggling into him and tightens his grip around me even more.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shout and Oswald places one hand on the back of my head.

"You're welcome little brother."


	2. Solitude and brotherly love

**Solitude**** and brotherly love **

**~3rd P.O.V~**

Oswald smiled as he held his sleeping little brother, Mickey in his arms. Just a few moments ago, he almost left his little brother again just because he didn't get enough screen time and didn't feel important. He still felt that way. He knew it wasn't mentally healthy to think that way, but he couldn't stop the thoughts from coming. Oswald also felt lonely too, it wasn't a new feeling to him. He's felt that way for over 90 years even before 2006 came and he returned to his father's company. Even though he had Ortensia and his kids, it wasn't until he came back to the company that he started to feel less lonely.

"Big brother?"

Oswald looked down to his sibling who was now awake and giving the elder sibling a concerned look. Mickey placed his hand on Oswald's cheek and the rabbit leaned into it.

"Hi baby brother, did you have a good nap?" Oswald asked.

"Yep!" Mickey answered.

"Good." Oswald responded.

MMickey removed his hand from Oswald's cheek and sat up and laid his head on Oswald's shoulder and let his body heat add to him. Oswald looked around and found a green blanket and wrapped it around both of him causing more snuggles and from Mickey.

"I love you so much." Mickey tells him.

Oswald feels his heartbeat increase a little. All his thoughts of loneliness leaving and new positive entered. His little brother loves him, his precious younger brother loves him. He didn't have to be alone anymore, and he knew that Mickey was going to keep it that way.

"I love you back."


	3. Sick

**Sick**

**~Mickey~**

"Ozzie." I whine as Oswald holds me in his arms.

"I'm here Mick, I'm here." Oswald says and kiss my nose.

He grabs a water bottle and takes off the cap then hands it to me. The cold water runs down my sore throat making it feel better a little. I pulled the bottle away and Oswald took it and sat it next to him. Oswald stands up and takes me with him and it isn't long for me to realize that it was my bedroom. Oswald pulls my blanket back a bit and lays me down and I pull the blanket back over me and I snuggled into it. I look over at Oswald who was sitting on my bed and looked sad.

"Oz?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Mickey, I got ya sick and on Christmas week." Oswald apologized.

I smile and reach over and grab his hand and place it on the left side of my head and nuzzle against it. Oswald smiles and keeps his hand where I put it and scoots to my left and lays down on his side.

"My Mickey." Oswald whispers to me.

"My Oswald." I whisper back.

I yawn and then let out a cough and sneeze at the same time. Oswald moves my head from my pillow to his chest. I listen to his heart that he had just got back and I already know I'm not going to last any longer and sleep will come to me.

"Night night Ozzie." I said.

"Night Mickey." Was the last thing I heard my big brother tell me.


	4. Accident

**Accident**

**~Oswald~**

"Ozzie, I have to go pee!" I heard my younger brother whine as we continued walking.

"We're almost home bro, we're almost home." I tell Mickey.

I hear Mickey's whimpers get louder and louder as we approach the entrance of Toontown. I stop and wait for Mickey to catch up since I was walking ahead of him a little and grab his hand.

"Ozzie! I can't hold it in anymore!" Mickey cries.

I look behind me to see Mickey was crying and I started to panic a little. I didn't want Mickey to pee his pants, but I didn't want to see him crying either.

"Mickey, just pee." I said and he looks at me like I'm crazy and I don't blame him.

"W-What?" Mickey asks.

"Just pee, we won't make it home baby bro." I repeat myself.

Mickey hesitates but removes his hands from his lower clothed region and soon sighs in relief once he frees himself from the torture. After he finishes, he starts crying even harder. Not caring that his shorts were partly soaked in urine, I approached Mickey and pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok Mick, it's ok." I reassure my little brother.

"But, I had an accident Oswald!" Mickey cried.

"I know baby but you tried, you tried so hard baby bro." I tell him and bring my lips against his forehead.

I slowly sit on my knees and Mickey does the same. I don't let go of him until his crying stops. He leans against my chest and nuzzles into it.

"Come on Mick, let's go home and I'll get you in the tub and get your pajamas out for ya." I said.

"Ok."

We stand up and I grab his hand and we start walking again towards town. As we entered town, I felt something pressed against the side of my head.

"Thank you big brother." Mickey thanks and I smile.

"You're welcome baby brother."


	5. Cold

**Cold**

**~3rd P.O.V~**

He had fur. It made no sense! Why was he so cold? Oswald sighed and looked over at Mickey who was shivering too. Oswald crawled over and pulled Mickey close. Mickey smiled and snuggled into his older sibling's fur. Lips connected to the mouse's forehead causing Mickey's tail to wiggle. Oswald looked away and at the window and watched the snow fall and sighed. Hopefully, it would be a little warmer tomorrow.


	6. Never Again

**Never Again **

**~****3rd P.O.V****~**

For being on planet earth for 91 years, you'd expect Mickey Mouse to remember a umbrella. But, he didn't. So here he was walking to his and Oswald's apartment in Brooklyn. And Mickey already knew he was in trouble with his big brother by the time they got home. Mickey quickened his pace once he saw the apartment complex's name came into view. _Almost there! Almost there!_ Mickey thought.

"MICHAEL THEODORE MOUSE! WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Mickey's hand barely touched the handle before he was quickly picked up and spun around. Once the spinning stopped Mickey got a good look at who it was, it was Oswald. Oswald had tears in his eyes as he nuzzled his head against Mickey's.

"Oh Mickey! I was so scared! I thought you got hurt! I thought somebody took you! I...I..." Oswald sobbed and stared to press kisses onto Mickey's cheek. "I-I-I t-thought t-that I l-lost y-you!"

Mickey's heart broke once he heard that. _You're a idiot! A complete idiot! _Mickey thought. Mickey nuzzled Oswald back and Oswald did the same.

"I'm sorry Ozzie, I lost track of time. I didn't mean to make you worry." Mickey apologized, he didn't dare mention that he forgot a umbrella.

"P-Please don't do it again, Mick. I can't go through it again." Oswald pleaded.

Mickey knew what he was talking about, their father. Mickey had to remind himself almost every single day that Walt's death affected Oswald too. Oswald is Walt's son too. A few minutes later, Oswald and Mickey pulled away and Oswald kissed Mickey's cheek again.

"I love you." Oswald told Mickey.

"I love you too, Oswald." Mickey told Oswald right back.

Oswald took Mickey's hand into his and started to lead the way to their apartment room. As they walked upstairs, Mickey reflected on what happened. The anger towards himself never going away even after Oswald opened the mouse. _Never again Michael Theodore. _Mickey scolded himself. _Never again._


End file.
